Warriors Iced Hearts DISCONTINUED
by ShadowclanMC
Summary: Young Icepaw is growing up during the clans darkest time. The clans are at war with each other. Each one is accusing the other for braking the warrior code. The only cat that seams to know everything is wrong is another apprentice from Thunderclan named Ravenpaw. They both know they need to do something, but Icepaw is p art of Shadowclan, Thunderclan's mortel enimie at this moment.
1. Alliances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Lionstar- Bright orange she-cat with black tail tip. Yellow sunbaked eyes.

Deputy: Thistlepelt- Grey and brown tom with spiky pelt. Green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Leafpelt- White tortoiseshell tom with grey eyes.

Warriors: (Toms, and She-cats without kits)

Sunpelt- Yellow she-cat with blue eyes. White slash across chest.

Mouseclaw- A light brown tabby tom. Has brown eyes.

Apprentice- Ravenpaw

Swiftheart- A white and brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Robintail- Black she-cat with light red tail and bright green eyes.

Smallfoot- Black tom with light grey and smaller paws. Has green eyes.

Apprentices: (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Ravenpaw- A black she-cat with white paws and a slash across chest. White tail tip and blue eyes.

Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits.)

Needleclaw- Grey she-cat with green eyes. Mother too Hollykit and Flamekit

Elders: (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Jayheart- Light grey tom with yellow eyes.

Twigpelt-Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Brackenstar-Brown tabby she-cat with grey stripes. Violet eyes.

Deputy: Redpelt-Dark red she-cat with grey eyes.

Medicine Cat: Berrypad-White tom with blue eyes. Has a black ear.

Apprentice- Icepaw

Warriors: (Toms, and She-cats without kits)

Blackfur-Black tom with brown eyes.

Violeteye-Orange tortoiseshell she-cat with one violet and one blue eye.

Bummblefoot-Grey and brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Frogleap-black and brown tom with long legs and brown eyes.

Mummblefoot-Grey she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Icepaw-White she-cat with piercing blue eyes. Has a black patch around her eye that looks like flower petals.

Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits.)

Mosstail- Brown she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Reedkit and Bluekit

Elders: (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Tigertail-grey and white tabby she-cat with light brown eyes.

Soralfur-black tom with grey eyes. White tail tip.

WINDCLAN

Leader: Swiftstar- Light brown she-cat with with green eyes and long legs and shorter than normal.

Deputy: Breezefoot-White and brown tabby tom with golden eyes with black around the eyes.

Medicine Cat: Spottenstone- tortoiseshell tomwith green eyes.

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Puddlestar-Dark grey, almost blue, tom with silver eyes.

Deputy: Rainshine-silver she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Featherpad- Grey tom with grey eyes. Has dark grey stripes around his paws.


	2. Prologue

A brown tabby ran through a silver forest eyes narrowed. The tabby got to pond with a forest shown. Five other cats sat around the pond. A fiery tom sat next to a grey persian she-cat.

"Glad you could make it Bramblestar." A spotted she-cat said as a white tom with black front paws sat down.

"We are now all here." A white tom with a long tail said and everyone nodded.

"Tallstar, we can all see that." The grey persian she-cat said to the white long tailed tom.

"Yellowfang this not a time for bickering." The blue grey she-cat spat.

"Well, Bluestar, we need to hurry and talk about the ignorant clans below!" Yellowfang spat back.

"Ladies! Calm your selves down. We can not help anyone if we bicker amongst ourselves!" the fiery tom yowled.

Both she-cats grumbled and sat down glaring at the pond that showed the territories of the clans.

The spotted she-cat looked down and frowned, "Why have the clans gone this way? Each one used to be so noble. One would never accuse the other of breaking the code without proof." She said with a sad expression.

"You know none of us have the answer, Leopardstar." The black footed tom said calmly. "But maybe we can provide a solution?" He said and the brown tabby nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing." He said and the firey tom looked at him.

"You were Bramblestar?" He asked him and Bramblestar nodded.

"Well I heard that great minds think alike." The black footed tom said then the Leopardstar looked at them both.

"What is your solution?" She asked and Bramblestar stepped foreword. He touched the water with his paw and showed a black she-kit with white paws and a white tail tip with a white slash across her chest with blue eyes.

"You can't be sirius. She is only a kit!" Bluestar yowled

"Yes a kit, if we can get to her before the others maybe we get her to see the wrong in the Clans." Bramblestar nodded then Blackstar stepped forward.

He touched the water with his tail and it showed a white she-kit with a black splotch around her eye in shape of flower petals.

"We have to get to them before the Clans nock all this nonsense into them." Yellowfang croaked. She looked up from the pond, her yellow eyes flashing. " Who are we sending to them?" she asked.

The toms looked at each other. Bramblestar and the white and black tom stood.

"We could go." Bramblestar said for them both.

"No, we need to send others to them." The fiery tom said calmly.

"Who do you suggest, Firestar." Leopard star asked.

"Ivypool and Littlecloud to start." Firestar said and the others nodded in agreement except Blackstar.

"Why Littlecloud?" He asked and Yellowfang looked at him.

"You have to see that the kit you choose has potential to be a medicine cat. Who better to send other then Littlecloud." Yellowfang said then Blackstar nodded understanding.

"We will meet here to decide who will go to them again on the next time." the fiery tom calmly stood. "I will get Ivypool. Yellowfang will you get Littlecloud?"

Yellowfang stood and nodded," Of course, I can. What do you take me as, Kittypet?"

Firestar rolled his eyes, amused.

Firestar went to get Ivypool and Yellowfang went off to get Littlecloud. The rest of the cats disbanded.


	3. Chapter 1

A white she-cat woke up to her mentor nugging her awake. She jolted awake and heard her mentor chuckle.

"Come on Icepaw, we need to do some early morning herb collecting." A White tom with blue eyes said to her.

"Berrypad, are we ever going to go to the moon-pool?" Icepaw asked softly getting up.

Berrypad looked at her, "Yes, tonight. But it a secret. Do you understand?"

Icepaw nodded and started to clean her pelt.

Berrypad was organising herbs when a black tom came in limping slightly.

"I ran my shoulder into a rock and scrapped it while hunting" he grunted as he sat down. His shoulder had missing hair and patches of scraped skin could be seen.

Icepaw gasped and quickly got marigold for infection and chewed it up and carefully licked it into his fur, while Berrypad watched her carefully.

Icepaw was done and looked at Berrypad to see if she need to do anything else. Berrypad shook his head and told the tom to go rest his shoulder.

Berrypad looked at her with appreciation. " You get better everyday. Im lucky that i found such a gifted apprentice."

Icepaw's ears grew hot. " Th-thank you." she said quietly.

Berrypad chuckled and looked out of the den. "We should go get those herbs." He said and Icepaw stood up and walked to the door.

Berrypad walked out at the almost empty camp. He took a deep breath and his sister walked up to him. "Good morning Mumblefoot."

"Morning Berrypad, guess what!"

"What?" He asked amuzed.

"I'm going to be Reedkit's mentor!" She said almost on her toes.

"That's great!" He said and she nodded.

Icepaw looked at the duo envious. 'I wish i had a sister or brother' she thought to herself.

As they walked out of the camp Icepaw got a feeling deep in her gut. ' Something special is going to happen today' she thought. Her paws tingled and she put her senses on high alert. Her eyes darted everywhere. Her ears flicked around trying to hear something. Anything. She kept sniffing the air as if she had the sniffles.

Berrypad looked over at her, "You feeling well Icepaw?" He asked her as they got to a patch of catmint.

"Yes i'm fine." She said and her ears become hot.

Berrypad nodded and started to pick some. Icepaw did as well. She heard a rustling in the bushes and looked around.

She realised they were near the twoleg patch of land. It was an area of greasy grass and twolegs made minni dens and were able to be taken down. Twolegs only stayed a few days and never really ventured into the Clan's territory to much.

As Icepaw look across the border into Thunderclan's territory she could have sworn she saw a dark figure staring right back at her. Blue eyes pierced right through her. 'I know you' she thought.

The cat who looked at her kept staring and their eyes seemed to say the same.

Berrypad looked at Icepaw, "Come on. We have a lot more herbs to collect."

Icepaw looked at Berrypad then back at the cat. But they were already gone.

Berrypad nudged her slightly looking a bit worried. Icepaw jumped and looked down. They picked herbs for a couple hours. When they got to the camp Berrypad nudged her to the den. He took her to the back to teach her more about Starclan.

Soon it was sunset and the other cats settled down into their dens. Berrypad and Icepaw started for the moonpool. They walked for some time before hearing rustleing with in the bushes.

A older tortoiseshell tom with grey eyes stepped out. "Good evening, Berrypad." He said in hushed tone.

"Evening Leafpelt." Berrypad nodded and Leafpelt looked down at Icepaw.

"Good evening to you Icepaw." He said much more lighter.

"Good evening." Icepaw said softly.

Soon a Tortoiseshell tom walked up to the three. "So we are just waiting on Featherpad are we?" He said and Berrypad looked over.

"Yes we are Spottedstone." Leafpelt said.

Then a grey tom walked out, "Sorry for keeping you all waiting. It's hard to get out of Riverclan. We have gaurds on every corner. So we must hurry." He said and everyone nodded.

"Of course Featherpad." Spottedstone said calmly and they all started walking.

"Have any of you got a sign for a new apprentice yet?" Berrypad asked and Spottedstone nodded.

"I have seen potential in one of Sliverfoot's kits." He said and Featherpad shook his head. "Not one kit is interested in the ways of being a medicene cat. Im afraid Ill be at the age of an elder before I get an apprentice."

"We must be patient Featherpad. Maybe starclan has a plan. We must be hopeful for that. We all know these are dark times for the clans." Leafpelt told them all.

Icepaw nodded, listening in on the conversation. She glanced around for any border patrols. She took in a deep breath and got a whiff of something. She inhaled deeply again. "ewww!" she hissed and her nose wrinkled.

" What?" Berrypad asked.

" Skunk!" she said pushing her muzzle in a bunch of flowers near bye to get rid of the smell.

Featherpad took a small sniff and his face contorted in discust and he ran to the flowers and shoved his face into them. "Ew ew and double ew!!!" he muttered taking deep breathes.

The others just chuckled in amusement and lowered their noses into their chests' to keep the smell out.

"Strange...skunks are not common around here... I wonder what startled it" Spottedstone muttered into his chest. Leafpelt nodded and they continued on their on there way to the moonpool.

Icepaw could not stop feeling like someone was watching.

he others seemed to feel the same and kept looking around.

Berrypad looked at the others and nodded to them, as a silent signal. Then they all seperated going there own ways. Icepaw kept walking down the path to the moon pool.

They had practiced this a million times. They had all agreed that it would probably be safer for her to keep going down the path. Whoever was following them wasn't from ShadowClan and they probably would follow their own cats.

But the feeling of someone watching wouldn't go away. She even went off the path and circled back around but the feeling stayed with her. She glanced around trying to see the stalker. She inhaled deeply. But all she could smell was skunk, and flowers.

She quickly ran the rest of they way to the moon pool and caught up with the others panting. " Th-they won't stop...they followed me and they wouldn't go away!" She hissed quietly.

Berrypad looked around. " If they wanted to hurt us they would have done it already. They have enough proof to accuse us of treason." he whispered then he stretched himself to his full height, " We know your're out there. Come on out!"


	4. Chapter 2

Icepaw looked at her mentor still a bit scared and worried.

They heard rustling in the bushes and slowly a cat emerged.

A black she-cat with white paws, and tail tip, and slash across her chest came out of the juniper berry bush and her blue eyes flicked from the medicine cats and rested on Icepaw.

Leafpelt looked startled to see her. " Ravenpaw? What are you doing here?" he asked uneasily, shifting his weight.

Icepaw blinked at her thinking she looked familiar. The black she-cat then shifted her paws. "I was told to come here tonight. I didn't know others where going to be here..." She said and looked down.

Icepaw went to walk up but berry pad but his paw on her tail.

"Who told you to come here?" Berrypad asked eyes narrowed.

Ravenpaw's ears flicked nervously and her tail twitched. "mmuphmmhumm" She mumbled.

"Speak louder." Leafpelt said patiently.

Ravenpaw sighed and looked up, "Firestar did. "

Leafpelt shook his head in annoyance. "We've talked about this. Lying will get you no special attencion!"

Icepaw's eyes went wide at the name of Firestar. She shifted her paws slightly.

Ravenpaw huffed and stomped her paw " I'm not lying! Why would I lie about something so looked down upon now? That wouldn't give me any special attention at all except a few apprentice duties for talking about that at all! I could be basically accused of treason for still believing in Starclan. You could as well for still going to talk to them!" her eyes blazed at the accusation and her fur spiked up.

Icepaw got her tail from under Berrypads paw and walked up. "Have you ever been talked to by someone named Yellowfang or Leafpool?"

Ravenpaw's eyes grew slightly and she nodded furiously.

Icepaw smiled and tilted her head slightly, "You look familiar..."

" I think I saw you at the border were the twolegs make their little dens." Ravenpaw said tilting her head slightly as well.

The other cats were completely confused. This apprentice talked as if she did not think of the medicine cat apprentice lower than here. But almost as if she were in a higher position. Like in old times. Before the Clans had changed their ways. When both Medicine cats and their apprentices were treated with respect.

Berrypad steped forword, "Icepaw... have you been visted by a cat named Yellowfang in your dreams?"

Icepaw slowly nodded her head." Yeah"

"With out going to the moonpool?" He asked a little doubt seeping through.

"Yes."

Berrypad starred at with doubt and hope. " You... are not lying..." he asked.

Icepaw shook her head quickly.

Berrypad looked at his apprentice with hope and shock. He looked over at the senior Medicine cat Leafpelt who looked at the the two apprentices. The rest of the medicine cats looked hopeful.

Berrypad glanced at Ravenpaw then Icepaw, " Both of you... come." He turned and sprinted the others following quickly. Ravenpaw and Icepaw glanced at each other and sprinted after them.

When they caught up they realised that they were at the moonpool and they started running up as quickly as possible. They reached the top of the rigged that towered over the moonpool. Once they reached the top the medicine cats turned and slipped through the brambles and the two-she cats followed.

Icepaw looked around and she gasped at the walls of the caves. The walls sparked and it looked like the stars had fallen. She noticed to things in the middle. A Raven's feather and a flower whose petals looked like ice.

Berrypad slowly walked up to the mysterious items and stiffened slightly "One of thunder one of shadow threw the Raven and The Ice will the clans return back to right." he rasped. Leafpelt looked at the two she-cats who were staring at Berrypad.

He cleared his throat, "Ravenpaw, do you enjoy being a warrior's apprentice?" he asked looking at her. Ravenpaw looked down slightly.

"Yes, but I don't really like what they tell me about our ancestors." She said softly.

Leafpelt nodded sadly, " I thought so." he whispered.

Ravenpaw looked around and stared in awe as the medicine cats touched the water with their nose and fell asleep.Berrypad padded over to them. " We have decided to let you join us in our meeting with Starclan." his eyes were not focused and he kept glancing around.

Ravenpaw followed Icepaw up to the water and watched as she touched the water with her muzzle. Icepaw soon fell asleep and Ravenpaw soon fell after.


	5. Chapter 3

Icepaw woke in a sliver clearing and saw a white tom walk up to her. "Good evening Icepaw. It's nice to see you in you visiting the moonpool once more." The tom said and Icepaw stood up smiling.

"It's nice too see you too Littlecloud." Icepaw said with smile. She walked up and Littlecloud returned the smile.

"Icepaw we are going to talk with your mentor Leafpelt and Ravenpaw." Littlecloud told her and she nodded as they walked threw the silvery forest. They came to a new clearing with Berrypad, Leafpelt, and Ravenpaw were sitting with a grey tom.

Littlecloud went and sat next to the tom. "Nice to see you brought her here with a quick pace." The tom said in a sharp tone.

"Jayfeather we already have the clans fighting. We do not need starclan to divide again." Littlecloud said back.

Jayfeather muttered something but Littlecloud dismissed it.

Ravenpaw shifted on her paws nervously and asked " I'm not in trouble am I?'

Jayfeather shook his head " No. You were told to be here why would we have you be in trouble?"

Ravenpaw noticeably relaxed and sighed.

" So Jayfeather do we start with or without the other Clans?" Berrypad asked.

" We will wait for the others. They should be here soon."

" You are too stuck up for your own good Jayfeather." a voice rasped and the cats turned to see who it was. A she-cat with long grey fur and yellow eyes and stars in her paws walked up with a blue she-cat and a fiery orange tom.

Icepaw looked at the grey she-cat and smiled. The grey she-cat chuckled. "We are just going to explain to you all what is going on. No one is in trouble besides the clans." The grey she-cat said and the four cats nodded with her.

"Good evening in other words..." The fiery tom said looking between the others.

The others nodded in greeting as the other medicine cats run up.

" We had a slight detour." Spottedstone panted.

Icepaw looked at all of them then at Ravenpaw. She tilted her head in confusion slightly. She new she had met her before. But she didn't know why she didn't remember her name before this meeting.

"For some reason I can't remember your name..." she said quietly.

" Ravenpaw. I can't remember yours either..."

" I'm Icepaw." Icepaw said softly with a smile. Ravenpaw nodded and looked away.

Berrypad walked up next to Icepaw. " I want you to pay attention very closely ok. These cats are-"

" Very important. The fiery orange tom is the famous Firestar. He once was a kittypet and joined ThunderClan as an apprentice. He was known to be quick and witty. He was kind and loyal. He is the mate of Sandstorm a famous hunter and father to Squirrelflight and Leafpool who are also famous for being part of prophecies and drama. " Icepaw finished for him.

" Also the older dark grey she cat is Yellowfang. She was mother to Brokenstar the famous villain. She could feel others pain and know what was wrong with them which made her an exceptional medicine cat. But before she was a medicine cat she was a warrior which only happens on rare occasions." Ravenpaw butted in from Icepaw's other side.

" The light grey tabby is Jayfeather. He is blind but he gets around pretty well. He used to be able to be able to feel others feelings. And read others minds and stuff like what there thinking and he could enter a weird dream state were he could travel and enter someone's dream. He once saved a dying kit from going to Starclan by enter her dream. " Icepaw added.

" The brown tabby is Littlecoud. He...once was a warrior apprentice but became a medicine cat apprentice once he and his friend received help from Cinderpaw at the time she is later known as Cinderpelt. She inspired him to be a medicine cat after he helped his clan with a mixture of herbs that she had made to cure a disease spreading through Shadowclan...some say that Littlecloud and Cinderpelt were more than 'just' friends. " Ravenpaw whispered at the end.

" The blue grey she-cat is Bluestar. She was a respected leader and had a prophecy of her own destruction. She died saving firestar from a wild dog and drowned. A while before her death she had slightly become insane but she covered while the clan mates were helping each other and she had an epiphany. Before her leadership she had kits and it's said that she broke the warrior code by having kits with another from another clan, and her kits were Mistystar and Stonepelt. " Ravenpaw added while Icepaw nodded.

Berrypaw nodded understanding and surprised that two apprentices knew so much. Leafstone looked at Ravenpaw intrigued with what they had said. Spottedstone looked at the starclan ancestors that were sitting there watching.

" Will you please explain what is going on." Spottedstone mewed.

" We have to wait for everyone to show up." Jayfeather snapped.

Ravenpaw and Icepaw looked around saw that they were at their usual meeting place.

The meeting place was a clearing with trees all around and moss under their paws.

They heard pawsteps pounding through the undergrowth and they turned to see a grey blue she-cat and a white tom with black paws.

A grey she-cat with blue eyes and a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes walked up from the other side of the clearing.

" Mistystar and Onestar? What are you doing here?" Bluestar asked.

" Even though the chosen are not from our clans what is happening involves us all." Mistystar said as she sat down beside Bluestar.

Onestar went over sat down beside Firestar who nodded, " Sorry for not telling you sooner guys." Firestar apologised.

" I'm happy just to be here now." Onestar shrugged.

"Can we please get down to business!" Jayfeather yowled annoyed.

"Yes. First order of business. Have you two done your work?" Yellowfang asked the two apprentices.


	6. Chapter 4

Icepaw nodded and Ravenpaw nodded. Berrypad looked at them both and noticed how similar they acted.

The brown tabby tom looked around and then stepped forward. "We are here to talk about the Clans separating themselves from Starclan and each other. And you are talking about chores?"

Yellowfang put an amused expression as Icepaw tilted her head wanting to speak. " I believe someone would like to speak Bramblestar." she rasped.

"Not to be rude sir, but our chores- well at least mine- were to find some warriors who would be willing to come back to the old ways. I know i found someone. Berrypads sister, Mummblefoot." Icepaw said in a soft but firm tone.

"I think I have found someone. Smallfoot doesn't like how the clans always fight and he is willing to believe in Starclan if it means that we won't fight as much. He is also wondering why the clans would suddenly abandon something we've known about for generations and wants to know more.' Ravenpaw said softly.

Yellowfang nodded and looked at Icepaw, "Mummblefoot is getting an apprentice soon or so I've seen." Icepaw nodded and Berrypad did as well.

"Smallfoot is getting an apprentise as well. Hollykit I believe." Ravenpaw said as she stood up.

" We can teach them the old ways. I just hope it's in enough time before Starclan fades away completely. " Blackstar said his own pelt faded and stars in his pelt glowing dimly.

" Wait! What do you mean fade away? Starclan is-is-" Leafpelt gasped as did the other medicine cats.

" Starclan is only here because they are remembered by those still living. That is why we are here. " Yellowfang rasped.

" The only reason they are still here is because of those who cling tightly to the belief that Starclan is real. Starclan's hunting grounds are already fading. And fast. " Ravenpaw said er voice filled with sadness at the thought of losing Starclan.

Icepaw looked down at her paws full of worry. She looked up and got an idea, "There is a group of barn cars that live in a barn near the thunder and Shadow border. Could they help with this possibly?"

Yellowfang looked at Blackstar who looked at Icepaw. "Maybe. It depends on what you meen by that."

"Help us spread the belief of Starclan. They talk to hundreds of cats everyday. If we can get them to believe then maybe they will talk to others about it. " Ravenpaw said catching on.

Icepaw nodded and looked at the Starclan cats hopefully.

" How you get to the barn cats without getting into trouble is up to you. If the idea works the whoop de doo. If it doesn't then we need more ideas youngins." Yellowfang rasped.

" WAIT!!! HOLD UP!!!" Spottedstone yelled. " Why have these two apprentices do it. I swear there is favoritism in Starclan.

"These to apprentices were taught by starclan since the time they opened their eyes. Until you have another apprentice who is willing to help the clans see they are in the wrong. I suggest you don't accuse starclan of favoritism. I've had enough of those accusations sense Firestar's prophecy and on." Blackstar growled.

Spottedstone's ears went down and Icepaw chuckled slightly then Berrypad hit the bck of her head with his tail. Icepaw looked down and Blackstar looked amused.

"Our time here has come to an end. We'll see all of you next half moon. We'll see you two tomorrow night." Firestar said and Icepaw and Ravenpaw nodded. They all said their farewells.

Ravenpaw lifted her head and looked around at the moonpool as the other cats slowly got up and walked up to the stair like steps leading up to the exit. She quickly stood up and trotted over to the medicine cats as they discussed what happened.

Icepaw trotted up beside her and watched as they argued. " How will we get to the barn without getting into trouble?" Icepaw asked.

" You and Berrypad could go and say that it's medicine cat business and I can say I'm helping Leafpelt with picking herbs." Ravenpaw said quietly as they walked up the path.

Icepaw nodded understanding and her fur bristled when she smelt something terrible. "What is that?" She asked and Berrypad smelted the air.

"Smells like fox if you ask me." Said Spottedstone calmly.

" Oh! So now your calm? Seriously?!!" Featherpad whisper yelled as the group of cats came closer together.

Everyone's ears were pricked up and swiveling and every sound there eyes dancing across the land. Their paws made no sound as they touched the ground. The only sound was the occasional sniffle of the air.

" So...what is the plan exactly for you two to get to the barn cats?" Featherpad asked quietly as they were about to cross into clan territory.

" Well we were thinking..." as Icepaw was explaining their plan to the mediciene cats Ravenpaw was deep into thought as she kept a lookout

That stench has been following us before we ever reached the moon pool. Why would a fox or anything follow us from that far at all...unless it was a cat...

Suddenly Ravenpaw turned to the cats," We need to go home...Now!!!" the panic in her eyes moved everyone into action.

Spottedstone turned and sprinted into Windclan territory as the other turned and sprinted into Thunderclan territory and stayed two tail lengths within the lake boundary. Once they were deep within Thunderclan's territory Ravenpaw slowed to a stop and took a deep breath. Once she realised the scent was no longer there she relaxed.

" Why did we need to leave so soon?" Icepaw asked.

" That scent has been following us long before we reached the moon pool. I sorta panicked and thought it was a cat." Ravenpaw whispered back her head swiveling to watch out for patrols.

" Better a panic than nothing I guess." Berrypad whispered back.

" We will walk with you to the border of Thunderclan and hopefully we will be ok for the rest of the way. " Leafpelt trotted a long the lake side keeping a brisk pace.

Featherpad, Berrypad, Leafpelt, Ravenpaw, and Icepaw left for their own territories.


	7. Chapter 5

Ravenpaw was walking along side Leafpelt looking around. She took in the smells and noticed they were headed for the camp. "Leafpelt why don't we go look for the barn cats?"

"Because I'm never up before the warriors. It would look suspisious. So well go back to our dens untill sun high. Then we'll go to the barn cats." Leafpelt replied his voice low for they were close to the thunderclan entrance.

Ravenpaw nodded then went to the apprentice den. She layed down and looked out the entrance hoping her mentor, Mouseclaw didn't want to train her today. She curled up and kept her breathing steady.

"Ravenpaw!" After what felt like only a few moments a hissed whisper came through the bramble screen waking Ravenpaw.

Ravenpaw sat up and saw her mentor Mouseclaw standing outside the apprentice den.

Ravenpaw got as quietly as possible and stumbled blurry eyed out of the den. She quickly shook her pelt out and yawned. "What are we doing today Mouseclaw?"

" Don't sound happy jeesh!" Mouseclaw sarcastically meowed.

"Sorry..." Ravenpaw muttered and looked at Mouseclaw.

"I was being sarcastic." Mouseclaw said and walked over to the entrance of the hollow. " Today i want you to hunt for the clan until sunhigh. Then when you're done you can have a brake and then I want you to change the elders bedding and check them for ticks and fleas before sundown got it?" Mouseclaw turned to look at her and Ravenpaw nodded. " Good. I will see you after sun-high." She walked out and Ravenpaw followed her out and watched her as she went in the direction of the lake.Ravenpaw headed in the other direction and headed in the direction of the abandoned twoleg nest.

Ravenpaw started to hunt for mice and voles. She smelt the air and went into a hunting crouch. She turned and saw a slightly bigger prey than what she had aimed for. ' Jayheart likes squirrels more than mice and voles so I guess that's okay.' she thought as she slowly turned her whole body and slowly stalked the squirrel. Suddenly it's head popped up and Ravenpaw froze then realized her mistake. She was up wind of the squirrel. The squirrel turned and ran to the nearest tree and she pelted after it. It had already launched itself halfway up the trunk as she jumped from a tail length and a half away from the tree.

She almost felt as if time slowed down. She new she would get the squirrel. Everything was lined up as she reached her paws out and grabbed the squirrel and quickly bit into its neck and killed it and landed on the forest floor with her prey in her jaws.

She set her prey down and licked its scent from her muzzle before lifting her head and sniffing the air. When she smelled nothing she picked the squirrel up and digged al cache before placing her prey into it and pushing some leaves and twigs over it.

Ravenpaw looked around when she heard rustling behind her. She turned to see Swiftheart standing behind her. He padded up to her "Mouseclaw wanted me to tell you to gather your catch and head to Leafpelt's den. Apparently he needs your help."

"Oh...and Mouseclaw doesn't mind?" Ravenpaw asked Swiftheart.

"No he doesn't. Suprising. But he did give me the rest of your hunting duties. He still thinks I was made a warrior too early." Swiftheart said as he brushed against her pelt.

"Oh, thanks. Talk with you later." Ravenpaw said as she picked the squirrel up and ran back to the camp.

Ravenpaw gave her squirrel to Twigpelt and told Jayheart Swiftheart was hunting some more. She just needed to see Leafpelt. She walked to Leafpelt's den after Jayheart made a comment on how the clans are going into anarchy. "Leafpelt?"

"You ready to go?" He asked in a low volume.

"Yes. I am." She replied just as soft.

"Then let's get a move on." Leafpelt said and walked out Ravenpaw following.

Leafpelt looked around Ravenpaw following as the treckted closer to the Thunderclan boarder. Ravenpaw was on her toes the whole way to the barn. She looked around when she heard rustling of the bushes.

"Ravenpaw? Leafpelt?" A high soft voice said questionly.

"Icepaw?" Leafpelt asked.

"Yes, and Berrypad." Icepaw said as she steped out with Berrypad.

" Good we are all here. You made sure you weren't followed, right?" Berrypad asked.

Ravenpaw nodded but worry clouded her gaze as she glanced behind her.

Leafpelt sighed. " You have been jumpy since we passed the Ancient Oak." he said quietly.

"Well, I never have done this before and I'm a little ancy." Ravenpaw muttered looking at Leafpelt.

Icepaw walked up to Ravenpaw, "It will be okay, I promise. Me and Berrypad have to sneak around each half moon. You'll get used to it."

Leafpelt nodded, "We should get moving, me and Ravenpaw need to be back at camp before Sunfall."

Berrypad nodded, "Understood. Let's go."

They walked for a while longer till they got through Riverclan territory meeting with Featherpad. Featherpad helped them across the stream. They rested when they got to a fence. Icepaw and Ravenpaw looked through the holes in the fence.

"Isn't Spottedstone supposed to meet us here?" Icepaw asked looking at Featherpad.

"He is probaly on his way now." Featherpad replied.

"Or your sent it off." A voice said behind them.

Ravenpaw wiped around and saw Spottedstone sanding there.

"Shall we recute some roges for our cause?" Leafpelt asked as he went under the fence.

Every cat nodded and followed them. They walked for a bit till a Dark grey taby with yellow eyes jumped infront of them.

"What do you clan cats want?" The taby growled Icepaw went to step up but Berrypad stoped her.

"I'm Leafpelt, Medicine Cat of Thunderclan. That is Ravenpaw, apprentice of Thunderclan. Over there is Spottedstone, Medicine cat of Windclan. Featherpad, Medicine cat of Ruverclan. Berrypad, Medicine cat of Shadowclan with his apprentice Icepaw." Leafpelt stated and the taby relaxed a bit.

Icepaw then walked up, "We want to talk to you all about help we need." She said and Ravenpaw walked up next to Icepaw.

The tabby's eyes softed at the sight of the apprentices, "Come with me." he said after a bit. "The name's Johnny."


	8. Alliances 2

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Lionstar- Bright orange she-cat with black tail tip. Yellow sunbaked eyes.

Deputy: Thistlepelt- Grey and brown tom with spiky pelt. Green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Leafpelt- White tortoiseshell tom with grey eyes.

Warriors: (Toms, and She-cats without kits)

Sunpelt- Yellow she-cat with blue eyes. White slash across chest.

Mouseclaw- A light brown tabby tom. Has brown eyes.

Apprentice- Ravenpaw

Swiftheart- A white and brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Robintail- Black she-cat with light red tail and bright green eyes.

Smallfoot- Black tom with light grey pelt and smaller paws. Has green eyes.

Apprentices: (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Ravenpaw- A black she-cat with white paws and a slash across chest. White tail tip and blue eyes.

Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits.)

Needleclaw- Grey she-cat with green eyes. Mother too Hollykit and Flamekit

Elders: (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Jayheart- Light grey tom with yellow eyes.

Twigpelt- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Brackenstar- Brown tabby she-cat with grey stripes. Violet eyes.

Deputy: Redpelt- Dark red she-cat with grey eyes.

Medicine Cat: Berrypad- White tom with blue eyes. Has a black ear.

Apprentice- Icepaw

Warriors: (Toms, and She-cats without kits)

Blackfur- Black tom with brown eyes.

Violeteye- Orange tortoiseshell she-cat with one violet and one blue eye.

Bummblefoot- Grey and brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Frogleap- black and brown tom with long legs and brown eyes

Mummblefoot- Grey she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Icepaw- White she-cat with piercing blue eyes. Has a black patch around her eye that looks like flower petals.

Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits.)

Mosstail- Brown she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Reedkit and Bluekit

Elders: (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Tigertail- grey and white tabby she-cat with light brown eyes.

Soralfur- black tom with grey eyes. White tail tip.

WINDCLAN

Leader: Swiftstar- Light brown she-cat with with green eyes and long legs and shorter than normal.

Deputy: Breezefoot- White and brown tabby tom with golden eyes with brown around the rims.

Medicine Cat: Spottedstone- A tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Puddlestar- Dark grey, almost blue, tom with silver eyes.

Deputy: Rainshine- silver she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Featherpad- Grey tom with grey eyes. Has dark grey stripes around his paws.

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

Honey- White she-cat with ginger spots. Has blue eyes Mother to Smoke and Pebble.

Ginny- Ginger she-cat with white spots and green eyes, sister to Honey.

Mauler/Fluff- Brown fluffy tom with amber eyes. Has a scar from his back to front paw and a torn ear from saving smoke and Pebble from a dog. "Uncle" to Smoke and Pebble

Johnny- Father to Smoke and Pebble. A Dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Smoke- Dark grey tom kit with a white and ginger paws.

Pebble- Dark grey she-kit with a white and ginger paw.


	9. Chapter 6

They walked with Johnny for bit and got to an old barn. Jonny walked through a hole in the side of the barn. Icepaw and Ravenpaw were the first ones to go after Johnny. When Ravenpaw walked she saw a white she-cat laying watching two kits run up to Johnny. Johnny got down into a slight crouch and the she-kit jumped on him.

The white she-cat with ginger spots got up and smiled. She nuzzled Johnny as the kits climbed over him. "Who are the clan cats?" She asked him and kits looked at the rest of them. She asked him and kits looked at the rest of them.

"Honey, these are the medicine cats of the clans. They say they need our help." Johnny replied as the grey she-kit walked over to ravenpaw.

"I'm almost as tall as you!" The she-kit sai d and Ravenpaw chuckled nodding.

"Pebble be careful." Honey called out to her.

Icepaw walked up to them before Berrypad could stop her. "Excuse me. But we do need your help. See the clans have grown far from what we used to stand for. Starclan is fading."

"What's Starclan?" said the Dark grey tomkit with white and ginger paws sitting by Johnny.

"Smoke I'm sure they will explain." Honey said softly.

Ravenpaw walked up next to Icepaw Pebble following.

"Starclan is our ancestors who have died and gone to a place where their spirits go and rest. They are only there because they are remembered by those still living. " Ravenpaw explained.

"But since the clans are now separating from their original beliefs Starclan is fading." Icepaw said sadly.

A brown fluffy tom with amber eyes walked in with a ginger she-cat with white spots and green eyes. They held mice in their jaws. The brown tom dropped his prey and walked up to Johnny. Smoke and Pebble walked up to him.

"Uncle Fluff!" Pebble called out and The brown tom started to play with them.

The ginger she-cat dropped her prey and walked up next to Honey. "Who are they?"

Johnny looked at her, "This is Ravenpaw of Thunderclan and Icepaw of Shadowclan. Apprentices of their clan. As well as the medicine cats from each."

Icepaw walked up and looked at her, "You all are our only hope to put the clans back on track. They didn't used to be worse than a gang roges. They used to have honer. Peace. A way of life that is envied by some. Now they turn their backs to starclan and the omens they send. At this rate a clan will be no more than a gang of rogues. The leaders have poisoned their clans within. Dooming them to the dark forest if we don't get help soon." She said and the rest of them nodded.

Johnny looked at Ravenpaw and Icepaw he looked at Smoke and Pebble. "Myself grew up on stories of the clans and their down fall. I know honey's grandfather was a clan cat. Before her mother passed she told our kit stories of starclan. We believe that is where we'll go. And you are saying they are disappearing?"

Ravenpaw nodded, "We need your help, me and Icepaw are in charge of finding people who are willing to help bring the clans back from the dark. We are going to recurte cats and meet up each night at the gathering island."

"Is that the island in the middle of the lake?" The brown tom said Smoke and Pebble taling him.

"Yes it is...er...what is your name?" Berrypad said coming behind Icepaw.

"The name is Mauler or Fluff." The brown tom replied.

"No! Your name is Fluff. Your nickname is Mauler." The ginger she-cat said to Fluff nuzzling his cheek.

"But Ginny, Mauler sounds tougher than Fluff." Fluff said and Ginny hit him with her tail.

Ravenpaw smiled and then she looked at the sky, "Me and Leafpelt must leave. I'ts almost sunset."

Berrypad nodded and he looked at Icepaw who nodded. She sat down next to pebble who had started to play with her tail.

"I'll have to go with the rest. I am saddened to say Icepaw was caught by a patrol and has been exield from Shadowclan. She is a good medicine cat and will do you great service. Remember to meet at the moon pool next half moon." Berrypad said as the other medicine cats looked at her and gave her there good byes.

"But w-who is going to get cats from shadowclan?" Ravenpaw asked her.

"Berrypad will. Like Spottedstone is getting cats from Windclan and Featherpad is getting cats from Riverclan." Icepaw said in a soft tone. "Because of this we all ready have cats on our side."

Ravenpaw nodded and Johnny stood up, "We'll take good care of her."

"I trust you will. Show her around and she'll use her skills to repay you. She'll also tell you more." Berrypad said as Johnny showed them out.

Ravenpaw walked with her ears droopy Leafpelt was saddened as well. Soon a cat called out their name. Ravenpaw turned around and saw Swiftheart. Her heart dropped and Leafpelt stood taller.

"The clans used to be better than this? No useless battles? No dieing apprentices? No dieing kits?" He asked them and Ravenpaw nodded. "How do I help?"

Ravenpaw looked at him, "Find more cats that still believe in Starclan. Recurt them for the cause." Ravenpaw told him and he smiled.

"That easy?" He replied, "I'm on it."

Ravenpaw smiled and so did Leafpelt the three of them walked to the camp and she saw Needleclaw's kits playing. She smiled and Swiftheart walked up to Needleclaw she nodded and got up telling Sunpelt too watch the kits.

She walked out with Swiftheart. Swiftheart nodded to Leafpelt.

"He likes you." Leafpelt told her before dissapering into his den. Ravenpaw's cheeks went hot and she walked to find Mouseclaw. When she did He took her out to start her battle training till sunset. Her belly dropped.

"Er... Mouseclaw do we have to do Battle training?" She asked him.

"Of course we do! Do you think I'm going to train my apprentice to be week in battle. When we go to battle every other day?" Mouseclaw said and something clicked in Ravenpaw's mind.

"Mouseclaw, do you like the clans going to battle so frequently?" SHe asked and Mouseclaw stoped.

"No. In fact I don't. It's sick to fear everyday there will be a bloodbath." Mouseclaw told her softly.

"You don't like putting me through all this training?" Ravenpaw asked him confused.

"Why do you think I don't stop you from helping Leafpelt. I know he teaches you about Starclan. That's all I want from it. But you need to be prepared. So, let's start practicing."


	10. Chapter 7

Icepaw was sitting in a corner when Ginny walked up to her. "I know you only learned about healing and stuff but let's teach you how to hunt." Ginny said softly.

Icepaw looked up at her, "You would be willing to teach me when I'm another mouth to feed?"

"Well yes. You should learn and you can teach use what you know." Ginny said smiling.

Icepaw jumped up eager, "Well let's go then!" She said smiling.

Ginny chuckled as she showed Icepaw out. Fluff Followed them he picked up the pace and Ginny chuckled. "Fluff slow down will you? It's almost your trying to lose Icepaw."

"I'm okay. Really, I just never had to hunt or fight before. So I don't have the stamina." Icepaw said and Fluff sniffed the air.

"I smell rabbit." He told Ginny.

"Not for her first hunt." Ginny said confused.

"No, for us. To show her how." Fluff told Ginny chuckling.

"Oh, right which way is it coming from?" Ginny asked.

"The horse field. But close to the fences." Fluff replied and Ginny nodded.

"Icepaw you get on that fence and watch how me and Fluff hunt this rabbit together. Okay?" Ginny told her and Icepaw did what she was told.

Icepaw climbed up the fence and watched as Fluff went to the backside of the rabbit as Ginny went for the other. She also noticed how Fluff was in a hunting crouch as Ginny was in more of an chasing position. Ginny than started for the rabbit and chced it right right into Fluff's paws.

Fluff pounced on the rabbit and took the killing bite. Ginny started back to the fence Fluff tailing.

"Did you see how we accomplished that hunt?" Ginny asked and Icepaw nodded climbing down.

"You chased the rabbit into Fluff's paws who made the kill." Icepaw replied and Fluff nodded.

Ginny then looked at her, "Try to mimic what Fluff was doing."

Icepaw went into the hunting crouch Fluff got up and started to manually adjust her. "This is what it will feel like. Remember this stance. Also keep your tail straight."

Icepaw nodded and stood up and went into the stance again.

Fluff nodded, "Much better. You are a fast learner."

Icepaw smiled, "Thank you."

Ginny smiled, "let's head back and we'll hunt on the way."

Ravenpaw had battle training with Mouseclaw. She was exhausted her tail drooping. She wondered how Icepaw was doing.

She sighed as they got to the camp, Mouseclaw went to the medicine cat den. She went to the apprentice den to rest a bit. That rest was soon canceled when Mouseclaw got her again.

"What are we-" She started to ask but her put his tail over her mouth as they went into the den.

Leafpelt was with 5 other cats and some kits. "These are the cats Swiftheart recruited. We are leaving the clan tonight with the elders to the barn." Mouseclaw told her.

"Really? Why" Ravenpaw asked him.

"Because, we are starting our own clan to see if we leave they will see the ways they went wrong. With out fighting." Leafpelt said.

"But that could take forever! Starclan is fading as we speek!" Ravenpaw said.

"The other medicine cats are doing the same thing. We will go to the barn and become one clan." Leafpelt said.

Ravenpaw looked at Swiftheart then nodded. "Let's do it."

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't really have any good ideas with this one. Natalee will be back writeing in at least three weeks. See you next chapter.**


End file.
